Exposure to methamphetamine during gestation can affect the developing fetus, producing physical and neurobehavioral anomalies in the child. Clinical reports and experimental research with animal models have demonstrated that prenatal methamphetamine exposure may damage the central nervous system, resulting in behavioral alterations that include changes in activity, learning and memory. Using an animal model, this project assesses the development of a wide range of behaviors following methamphetamine exposure during the third trimester equivalent "brain growth spurt." This period of brain development has proven extremely sensitive to other drugs of abuse and is marked by rapid development of brain systems known to be affected by adult methamphetamine exposure. Moreover, by utilizing an artificial rearing technique, this study controls nutrition and maternal/pup variables. Several behavioral domains are evaluated at different developmental stages. Although methamphetamine use is usually associated with polydrug abuse and undernutrition, the identification of the pure effects of this drug in the developing organism is a crucial step to elucidate the mechanisms of action and possible interventions. [unreadable] [unreadable]